Mindless
by Amy ice eyes
Summary: ¿Como algo tan puro como amar puede ser incorrecto? Lo mismo se pregunta Eleone cada vez que entra en el cuarto de Squall. Squaleone, Lemon suave, Oneshot


N/A: Ya lo sé, una pareja algo extraña, pero ya que este Fic fue un request, no he podido negarme. Itchi, espero que te guste D Porfavor, no critiqueis mucho que este ha sido mi primer lemon y me ha costado bastante U

**A**utor: AmyIceEyes

**D**isclaimer: Final Fantasy y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Square Enix.

**R**ating: M

**P**airing: Squall x Eleone

**R**esumen: ¿Como algo tan puro como amar puede ser incorrecto? Lo mismo se pregunta Eleone cada vez que entra en el cuarto de Squall. Squaleone, Lemon suave, Oneshot

**M**indless

Hay muchas cosas en mi cabeza, como en la de cualquier otro ser humano, pero de solo una estoy irrevocablemente segura; de que adoro a mi hermano –aunque la realidad sea que no compartimos ni una sola gota de sangre.–

Lo adoraba antes, cuando era aquel niño pequeño que no se separaba de mi por nada del mundo, que acudía a mi para que le ayudase y que me consideraba, en cierto modo, la figura única que él conocía que se parecía minimamente a la maternal.

Y... por eso lo adoraba antes, porque era mi hermano pequeño, aquel que nunca me dejaría sola, aquel que me llamaba "Ele".

Lo adoro ahora, cuando aquella faceta de niño dulce apenas sale al exterior, encerrado en algún rincón de corazón, un corazón que él mismo se había encargado de cubrir con fría y gruesa escarcha, intentando así protegerse a sí mismo, intentando evitar volver sentir el mismo dolor que mi marcha le produjo tiempo atrás.

Y... ¿Porqué exactamente lo adoro ahora? ¿Lo quiero por qué lo veo como mi hermano pequeño? ¿Lo quiero por que _sólo _loveo como mi hermano pequeño?

A los demás... bueno, supongo que también les quiero, pero mi amor hacia ellos no se puede ni comparar con el que siento hacia mi hermano.

Quistis, Zell, Selphie, Irvine y Seifer, todos ellos también fueron amigos de la infancia, que hicieron de mi estancia en el orfanato bastante más llevadera, y de cuyas inocentes sonrisas de niños no consigo olvidarme.

También aprecio mucho a Edea y Cid, por cuidarme tan bien, aunque fuese solo durante un corto periodo de tiempo.

A Raine nunca la olvidaré, si no hubiese sido por ella nunca sabría que habría sido de mí. Aun recuerdo vagamente sus esfuerzos para que yo y Squall fuésemos felices, aquel poco tiempo que vivió para criarnos los primeros años de nuestras vidas.

Laguna simplemente me encanta, tanto sus aires de soñador como su actitud risueña. Al igual que con Raine, no podría ni imaginarme que me hubiera pasado de no ser por él.

Y, bueno... en cuanto a Rinoa... es una de las pocas personas capaces de conseguir que mi hermano sonría, y no pienso alejar de él a nadie que lo haga feliz.

Hoy estoy algo melancólica. Una semana era el periodo de tiempo máximo que Laguna me había permitido estar fuera de Esthar, con los chicos, y esa semana está a punto de acabar hoy. Quizás pasen más de dos meses antes de que tenga la oportunidad de volver a verlos, quizás no pase ni la mitad de uno. La cuestión es que nunca lo sé, por lo que intento sacar el máximo provecho a mis visitas.

En estos quince largos años no había parado de pensar en el aspecto que tendrían todos al crecer. ¿De qué te sirve el poder de mostrar el pasado si sólo se lo puedes mostrar a otras personas?

Me había picado tanto la curiosidad, sobre todo con Squall. De pequeño ya era bastante guapo, con sus facciones suaves, su brillante pelo castaño y sus grandes ojos azules. Y la verdad es que tampoco había cambiado tanto, más bien que ahora me parece distinto porque siempre tiene esa expresión tan seria. Una verdadera pena, la verdad.

Le voy a echar bastante de menos hasta que vuelva –bastante más de lo que todos se imaginan, todos menos él.–

Miro por la ventana; completa oscuridad. No puedo evitar que un suave suspiro se deslice de entre mis labios. Termino de empaquetar mi maleta –no he traido muchas cosas, pero me está llevando bastante terminar porque no paro de detenerme a pensar– y la cierro, colocándola contra la pared. Solo he dejado fuera una muda limpia, para cambiarme antes de partir mañana temprano.

Salgo de mi habitación, y punzadas de tristeza recorren todo mi cuerpo. No quiero irme, no quiero separarme de ellos, pero debo hacerlo.

Inconscientemente, me dirijo hacia donde está mi hermano. Los pasillos están vacíos, y me pregunto si ya estará dormido. ¿...Pero tengo que despedirme de él antes de marcharme, no? ¿Eso es lo que una hermana mayor hace, despedirse, y no irse sin decir palabra, cierto?

Despedirme... aún no me puedo creer a mi misma.. por Dios, qué escusa más barata.

Llamo suavemente a su puerta –lo suficiente fuerte como para que él lo escuche, lo suficiente suave para que no lo haga nadie más que él.–, pero no obtengo respuesta. Quizás ya esté dormido.

Me doy la vuelta y suelto un resoplido.

En cierto modo estoy contenta, hoy me odiaré un poco menos.

Pero escucho como la cerradura de la puerta se abre y me giro. Un chico algo más alto que yo –aunque un par de años más joven– se muestra desde el otro lado del umbral de la puerta con el pelo revuelto y expresión soñolienta. No me había equivocado; estaba durmiendo.

-¿Ele? –me pregunta con voz ronca mientras que se frota la palma de la mano contra un ojo.

Ele. Odio que me llame así. El remordimiento me mata por dentro cada vez que lo hace.

-Siento haberte despertado... Vengo a despedirme... ¿Puedo? –le pregunto apretando con fuerza mis puños cerrados con mi falda entre ellos.

Veo como baja la vista al suelo mientras que su expresión cambia por completo para deshacerse de cualquier emoción al decir:

-Puedes.

Pero el que pudiese no necesariamente significa que él quisiera.

Se aparta de la puerta para dejarme paso, y otra sacudida de tristeza me recorre el cuerpo al pasar a su lado. Me siento en el borde de su cama y clavo la vista en las patas de su escritorio, que se encuentra frente a mí.

Siento como el peso en el colchón varía al sentarse a mi lado. No dice nada, como de costumbre.

Me muerdo el labio, intentando –en vano– contener mis lágrimas.

Su mano me frota la espalda, pero no consigue reconfortarme en absoluto. Noto que le tiembla, y eso me hace sentir aún peor. ¿Porqué es siempre tan inseguro cuando está conmigo?

Me giro para mirarle y noto que su rostro tampoco está tranquilo. No está triste, cómo yo, sino que más bien asustado, quizás incluso desesperado.

-Squall... –musito, y mi voz no es más que un susurro que se funde con el fuerte silbido del viento que se escucha fuera de la habitación.

Sus ojos tienen una mirada indescriptible, y creo que sé que es; de alguna forma aún tiene la esperanza de que en el último momento cambie de idea y me desahogue simplemente hablando, cómo la hermana mayor que él espera ver en mí haría.

Extiendo la mano, en busca de la suave piel de su mejilla, y en cuanto mis dedos la rozan, lo observo cerrar los ojos con fuerza, aguantar la respiración y tensar la mandíbula.

Le acaricio repetidas veces la mejilla con el dedo pulgar, hasta que por fin suelta todo el aire de golpe y abre los ojos, mientras que inclina su cara contra mi mano.

Porque sé que es incapaz de odiarme, aún por algo que es así de incorrecto, y él sabe que yo lo sé –algo que juega a mi favor, algo que juega en su contra.–

Alzo la cara, mis labios buscando los suyos, y los uno delicadamente contra los míos, sus ojos no parecen más que un par de preciosos borrones azules delante de mi rostro.

Siento como sus manos se apoyan contra mis hombros, intentando suavemente alejarme de él. Pero, de algún modo ya sabe que si lo consigue me volveré a inclinar sobre él para besarle de nuevo, de modo que sus manos no llegan a empujarme lo suficiente como para hacerme parar.

Las mías se deslizan por su torso, y siento como cada músculo que hay bajo la tela que lo cubre se tensa al pasar mis manos por allí, al mismo tiempo que las suyas dejan de empujarme para agarrar con fuerza mis hombros y los dos borrones azules frente a mí desaparecen bajo sus párpados.

Le abrazo con fuerza y dejo que el peso de mi cuerpo caiga hacia atrás, arrastrándolo conmigo sobre su cama. Mis manos se deslizan debajo de su camiseta sin que deje de besarle en ningún momento y veo las manchas azules de nuevo. Cierro los ojos para evadir ver los suyos, no quiero sentirme culpable todavía, no hasta que esto termine.

No pasa mucho tiempo hasta que estoy moviéndome de forma errática bajo su cuerpo, rodeándole el cuello con uno de mis brazos con miedo a que me deje –cosa que creo que claramente me merezco– y sintiendo su piel completamente desnuda contra la mía.

Nuestros gemidos no llegan a salir de nuestras gargantas en ningún momento, por miedo a que alguien en el Jardín nos pueda oír, aunque siento como se acelera su respiración por momentos, sus ojos azules surcando mi rostro con la mirada, mientras me retuerzo en silencioso placer bajo él.

Se inclina hacia delante, sus labios se cruzan con los míos de nuevo, mientras que sus dedos buscan mi mano libre, enlazándolos con los míos. Desde aquí abajo me hace sentir protegida, querida, comprendida –porque nadie me trata como me trata él, porque nadie me deja a mi tratarlo como yo lo trato a él.–

Pronto lanzo mi cabeza hacia atrás, al mismo tiempo que siento como su cuerpo se tensa encima del mío y abandona mis labios para enterrar su rostro en mi hombro. Hago un esfuerzo inhumano para no gritar de puro éxtasis su nombre.

Dejo de sentir el peso de su cuerpo encima de mí, mientras que mi cabeza aún viaja a la misma velocidad que mis latidos y, cuando por fin se apaciguan algo ambos, me atrevo a abrir los ojos y buscarle con la mirada.

Y él me está mirando desde el otro lado de los húmedos mechones de pelo que caen sobre su rostro, con esos ojos que no quieren hacerme sentir culpable, –pero que aún así lo consiguen–, mientras que respira pesadamente, aún sujetando mis dedos entre los suyos.

Algunas veces –como ahora– me aún sigue pareciendo que no es más que un niño, y que soy una persona odiosa por mancharle de esta manera.

Suelto sus dedos, volviendo de nuevo a la realidad; me tengo que marchar.

Recojo mi ropa del suelo y me visto lo más rápido que puedo, al mismo tiempo que no puedo dejar de mirarle mientras que se cubere con la sábana y cruza sus brazos sobre su pecho, evitando dedicarme una mirada y reflejar en ella el mismo vacío que siento yo ahora.

No puedo marcharme así, debo decirle algo. ¿Qué le quiero, qué le voy a echar de menos, qué siento mucho todo esto, que por favor no me odie? No, ya le he causado suficiente dolor, no quiero hacerle más daño.

Me acerco a él y le beso suavemente la mejilla, aspirando su aroma una última vez antes de marcharme.

-Gracias. –le susurro antes de darme la vuelta y salir de allí evitando mirar atrás.

Cierro la puerta a mis espaldas y suspiro. Porque pasará el suficiente tiempo como para echarle de menos con desesperación hasta que vuelva a verle, pero no el suficiente como para concienciarme a mi misma de parar de hacerle esto.

Porque pasará la próxima vez que venga y seguiré arrepintiéndome como lo hago hoy.

N/A: Bueno, la verdad es que tras este fic la pareja me está empezando a gustar. Se aprecian los comentarios, así que no dudeis en dejar uno .


End file.
